To My Dearest Brother (germany x prussia)
by ObeytheCupcake
Summary: The forecast did say it would snow this afternoon but he figured it wouldn't be terrible. But by judging from the darkness of the clouds, it would leave at least a few inches. He remembered when he and Gilbert would play in the snow when he was younger. And just a year or two ago, he and Gilbert would have small snowball fights while they hid behind each other's car.


_Dear Gilbert,_

_How have you been? It's been a while since I've written to you, I know. It's been really hectic lately._ He wrote while he turned his head, hearing the dogs beginning to bark and whine behind the gate Ludwig had placed in the archway.

"Quiet!" Ludwig shouted and the dogs silenced.

He turned his head back toward the paper while he rested his fingers on his pale forehead, watching as the white paper never increased or decreased in words. Deciding he needed to add some more to the paper, he placed the pen between his fingers and started once again.

_I went to Italy the other day to visit Feliciano. He's just as carefree as before, but he's more cautious around me. He invited me to go to dinner with him tonight but I had to turn him down. I just wanted to be alone. Lately I've been wanting to be alone._ He took a deep breath, looking out the window to see that the clouds had rolled in, causing the day to become gray.

The forecast did say it would snow this afternoon but he figured it wouldn't be terrible. But by judging from the darkness of the clouds, it would leave at least a few inches. He remembered when he and Gilbert would play in the snow when he was younger.

And just a year or two ago, he and Gilbert would have small snowball fights while they hid behind each other's car. Gilbert had thrown a rock accidently at his own car, resulting in a costly fee to repair the broken glass.

_It's cold today. The weather man said it was going to snow. _Ludwig chuckled. _Are you the one making it snow? The other day I had wished for snow. Not to play in, though; it just makes me feel comfortable._

And when Ludwig picked his head up, he had seen that the first few flurries had begun falling from the dark clouds. Each one stuck to the green brownish grass. Smiling, he allowed his blue eyes to fall back to the paper. _Oh, I know it's you for sure. _

But the sign of snow also meant that the holidays would be approaching. Ludwig sucked on his bottom lip while he felt his eyes starting to water and his grip around the pen to tighten. _Liz and Rodrich have invited me over for Christmas this year along with many others. Christmas just won't be enjoyable anymore when you're not here. I remember last year when you played the flute for me. I remember when you would always play it when I was younger. I loved it each and every time. Remember that? I'm sure you do, honestly. I miss the sound of you playing your flute. _

He looked back out the window, seeing that snow was gradually falling heavier; the snowflakes beginning to increase in size with each passing second.

In panic, Ludwig finished the note quickly, ending off with _I'm sorry for such a short letter, brother. The snow is falling harder and I don't want it to interfere too much for when I send it._

Ludwig grabbed four strips of tape, placing it on the corners while he turned around and grabbed the string of the balloon he had tied to the back of his chair. Cutting off a piece of the string, he pulled the rubber toward the desk and placed the letter onto the black rubber of the balloon.

He then took his pen, signing off at the end _I love you, Gilbert. From your dearest brother, Ludwig._

And with tears in his eyes, he walked outside of the house and released it into the gray sky. He watched it twist and turn in the breeze, it being hit with snowflakes and such.

Once the balloon was out of his sight, he walked back into the house, he sighed deeply as he rubbed his eyes with his cold hands. The closer he got to the television he heard something begin to play.

He recognized the sound. Ludwig noticed it was coming from up the stairs, so he followed the noise with a small smile plastered to his lips while inched his way up the stairs while he remembered all the tunes his brother had played to him on the same flute.

At the top of the steps, he turned toward Gilbert's bedroom; knowing that's where the music was playing. Once he opened the white painted door, he still heard the music playing lightly this time.

Ludwig saw something lying on Gilbert's bed. He picked it up, seeing it was a picture from when he was small, he sitting on Gilbert's shoulders while a colorful pinwheel spun in the breeze. Something was telling Ludwig to flip the picture over, and he did.

He covered his mouth while he placed the picture back onto the sheets, the side with the message facing upward. Shutting his eyes tightly while tears began to fall, he laid his torso down into the bed while covering his pale face.

_Me and West! May he grow to be the best of the best even if I have to be the worst of the worst!_


End file.
